Sentinel (Earth-RSR)
'Sentinel '''is a robot created by Anthony Stark (Iron Man) and Ray Palmer (Atom) in the 90s. The purpose of this robot originally is to be mass-produced and then became a peace-keeping force around the world. Sentinel was given the name "Bolivar Trask" to make him feel "human" and gave him a personality through his AI. Bolivar Trask also refers to a boy who once Stark met, and died of cancer. To honor him, Stark tried to make something to honor him, but then, the "Sentinels" were rejected, but only one was left: The one and only "Bolivar Trask Sentinel", the first Sentinel to be made, and in WW3, he joins the Avengers to assist them win the war. Biography Origin At first, the robot called "Sentinel" is made by Tony Stark to honor a boy named Bolivar Trask who died of cancer. He dreamed of seeing "robots guarding the world", keeping peace, and some times later, he died of cancer. While some may say that Tony's act to fulfill such "dream" controversial, at the same time, StarkCorps advanced in robotics. Under Tony's order, StarkCorps began to manufacture a prototype of the "Sentinel" (which in the future is the member of the Avengers) and began perfecting it all over. Stark began to show the Sentinels to some countries, but in the end, all of them refused to use such "robot" because it may cause intense "accidental" harm to civilians around, considering how big the Sentinel is and the many weapons it possess. Finally, the Sentinel was kept for months, or possibly years and was nearly forgotten by everyone, except Stark himself. Stark secretly upgraded the Sentinel over the time, with his best friend's help later, and stores it until the Sentinel may can be used in a situation. Development and Avengers Before World War 3, Tony felt that the time when the Sentinel was gonna be used again is close, so he activated the Sentinel before the "using time" comes, and gave him something he wanted to: A mind. Through an artificial intelligence, Tony managed to give the Sentinel a personality and a "soul", as well as intelligence. Ray later discovered about this and told Tony that he was half mad, which Stark responded by saying thank you. The Sentinel was taught manners, etc, and gets some upgrades. Finally, Stark shutted down the Sentinel reluctantly after Palmer told him that the workers in StarkCorps are beginning to be suspicious of him (due to the fact that he always comes down to the Corps' warehouse, where the Sentinel is stored for upgrades). In World War 3, Stark's Project: Meta is a total success. Through that, the superhero group of the US, the "Avengers", were formed. After James Rhodes, AKA War Machine joined the team, Tony still thought of a mad idea about another member, and the Sentinel quickly became the idea. Ray reluctantly agreed with this and the Sentinel was recruited into the team. Though his "joining" sparked some controversy across the states... Personality Initially, like any robots, Sentinel has no personalities. However, Sentinel was given a personality after Tony gave him a mind through an AI. Through there, Sentinel was given a personality similar to Tony Stark, albeit in a much more positive way. He usually likes to crack jokes, but in his Avengers times, he rarelky cracks one. He has a big sense of honor and respect to others and is very charismatic. While Sentinel has taken some mockeries, he is still somehow "patient". Powers and Abilities Sentinel, being a robot, possesses several superhuman powers that have been increased during his upgrades by Tony Stark. Initially, the "prototype" Sentinel only has machine guns and the basic superhuman physical attributes. But due to later upgrades, the Sentinel has extra weaponries, and goes stronger. The later versions of this robot is able to alter it's size like Giant-Man and Ant-Man due to the Pym Particles stored inside him (and it is able to be used anytime). Plus, not just that, when Sentinel's an Avenger, Tony described that his weaponries and powers make him some kind of "Anti-Metahuman Robot", as it has many weapons that can probably obliterate super-powered individuals. *'Superhuman Strength: 'As a robot, Sentinel possesses superhuman strength. The prototype version of himself is only able to lift around 5 tons. And the current version (Avenger Sentinel) is drastically stronger, able to lift up to 70 tons, even when shrunken. After he grows in size (due to size alteration ability), he is able to lift 90 tons. Sentinel, in his giant form, is able to lift tankers and submarines only with his hand and even leave a bruise, plus a near knock-out on Giant-Man (accidentally) with a single punch. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Sentinel's thick metal body provides him an extreme protection against nearly any kind of damage. His body is made of "Omnium", the fifth strongest metal on earth, with the fourth being "Perunium" (Red Guardian's shield), third being "Adamantium" (Wolverine's skeleton), second being "Vibranium" (Captain America's shield), and the first is Uru (Thor's hammer). His Omnium body provides him immunity to nearly all kinds of damage and can resist multiple nuclear blasts simultaneously. Sentinel is also able to survive things weaker than multiple nuclear bombs, or even stronger beings' attacks. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'Being a robot, the Sentinel's body does not produce fatigue toxins, allowing him to perform physical activities without stopping until he is destroyed. *'Tech Interface: 'Like Iron Man and War Machine, the Sentinel is able to do interface with technologies. He is able to interact with technologies surrounding him, or interact the AI within him, which allows him to switch between weapon systems and others. *'Size Alteration: 'The Sentinel was given Pym Particles within the body, allowing him to manipulate his size at will. He can shrink like Ant-Man and Atom, but not as small as them, as he could not shrink to microscopic sizes (but he can shrink to ant sizes). Sentinel is also able to grow in massive sizes, up to 60 feet, equaling those of Giant-Man's. As mentioned previously, when he grows to a 60 feet size, his strength increases to the point that he is able to lift 90 tons. *'Flight: 'Through the built-in thrusters the Sentinel possess, he is able to fly. However, his flight speed is not on par on those of Iron Man's or Superman's in giant size. In the size mentioned previously, he is a bit slower in flight. But when he is in normal size, his flight speed rivals Iron Man's, being able to out-fly a fighter jet. Weapons *'Energy Blasters: 'Stored within Sentinel's palms, he has these two devastating energy blasters that are similar to Stark's repulsor rays, but stronger. Sentinel can adjust his blasters in strength. Either it is just for stunning ''Metahumans, ''or straight blasting them to pieces, if the blaster is able to perform such feat on stronger beings. In giant size, this blaster is more than a contender to Superman's physical abilities, or heat vision. *'Miniguns: 'Stored in Sentinel's forehands. These miniguns are able to shred virtually anything to pieces. It can even inflict heavy damage to other Metahumans, or even kill them within seconds. *'Rockets: '''Like the War Machine armor, Sentinel has rockets for extra firepower. In normal size, it is equivalent to a thousand dynamites mixed into one. In giant size, it has a force so strong it might be stronger than 10 nuclear bombs mixed. There are ''5 ''of these rockets and these things are the main source of destruction that the Sentinel can deliver. It also got a huge blast radius, though the radius can be set. Trivia *Unlike most Sentinel depictions in Marvel, RSR's Sentinel is just a one robot instead of a mass-produced robot. However, originally, StarkCorps planned to mass-produce the Sentinels, but they were rejected and the last one (which is this robot) became a "one of a kind". **Also, instead of being created by Bolivar Trask and has a "Master Mold" as a central "mind", this Sentinel is actually made to honor RSR's Bolivar Trask, who is still a child and died of cancer, and it's made by Anthony Stark. Plus, instead of having the central Master Mold as a "mind stuff", this Sentinel has a mind of it's own through the AI Tony inserted to him. Category:Single Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:Sentinels Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Energy Blasts Category:Earth-RSR Category:Characters of Earth-RSR Category:Heroes of Earth-RSR Category:Males of Earth-RSR Category:Americans (Earth-RSR) Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Technology Interface Category:Size Alteration Category:Flight